Fire And Ice
by Kirara the two tail
Summary: InuYasha Chooses Kikyo and Kagome runs off, only to be kidnaped by Naraku who wants her as his mateO.o. What happens when her savior isn't InuYasha but another silver haired youkai? Will tempers flair or will love blosom? Pairings: InuxKik NarxKag SesxKag
1. How cold?

**Fire And Ice**

**Disclamer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters**

**Summerey: InuYasha Chooses Kikyo and Kagome runs off, only to be kidnaped by Naraku(who wants her as his mateOo). What happens when her savior isn't InuYasha but another silver haired youkai? Will tempers flair or will love blosom? Pairings: InuxKik NarxKag SesxKag.**

**A/N: Bare with me on this one... I'm not very good at capturing Naraku's character. Use your imagination a bit, Okay!**

**Prolouge**

"Inuyasha, how could you?" Kagome yelled. InuYasha sighed, holding Kikyo's hand, he looked at Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I've choosen Kikyo." Tears started to run down Kagome's face, she turned on her heal and started to run into the forest. InuYasha consitered going after her, but a tug on his arm from Kikyo changed his mind. He grabbed Kikyo's hand and walked back to the village.

Kagome fell to her knees in a clearing. She crawled oer to a tree and sat in the featle position under it. She felt something wrap around her. It squeazed causing her vison to blur and her to become unconcious.The last thing she heard was,

"Soon, you will take your place by my side at throne, and in my bed!"

**Chapter 1**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a dark room, on a large bed,covered by dark purple, silk, sheets. She felt a cold, clamy, hand move over her side.'Is that InuYasha? No, he loves that baka Kikyo!...Oh, Kami! I'm naked!' Kagome quickly turned around to see who was in bed with her. As soon as she saw his red eyes, she started to panic. A rough kiss was placed on her lips, and the cold, clamy hands pinned her down. Kagome strugled to get away. She threw him off and rolled out of bed. Grabbing the closest thing she could find, she covered herself up.

"Naraku, get away from me!" She yelled.

"First, I would like my hoari back." Naraku replied blankly. Kagome looked down at what she was using to cover herself. It was Naraku's shirt.

Kagome screamed as she ran out of Naraku's room and into the hallway. She ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going. Stopping to look around, Kagome felt Naraku's arm wrap around her waist and his other hand covered her mouth, cutting off her air supply. Tears started to run down her face as her lungs begain to burn from the lack of oxygen. All of a sudden she saw a silver blur. 'InuYasha! You came for me!' She thought happly. Naraku relesed his grip on Kagome and started to attack the intruder. Kagome dropped to her hands and knees, gasping for air she crawled into the nearest corner. She turned around to watch the fight, expecting to see Naraku and InuYasha fighting.

"Se...Sesshomaru?" She whispered. Sesshomaru flashed a stern look at her and then continued fighting. Dodging one attack after another, Sesshomaru attacked with even more force.

He finaly managed to injure Naraku. Walking over to Kagome, he picked her up bridal style, then he jumped out the window, landing gracfuly and raced towards his own castle in the western lands. Kagome barried her face in Sesshomaru's chest, protecting herself from the racing wind.'Why did he come rescue me? Oh! Kami! I'm only wairing a hoari! What is he going to think?' Kagome thought. Slowly she felt her face redden, she barried her face deeper in his chest.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, he could smell confution and embarrasment on her. This ammused him slightly.

He stopped at a small lake and set Kagome down. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and desided to ask him the one question that was bugging her the most.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said trying to get his attention, but he didn't answer her. Kagome thought for a minute and then realized something.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Can I ask you a qustion?" Sesshomaru turned around to face Kagome.

"What do you want wench?" Sesshomaru answered coldly. Kagome took a step back, a little surprised at the Inu youkai's reaction.

"Why did you save me? I mean you could have just left me there to suffer...right?" She asked.

"Did you want to stay?"

"Ano... no. No, not particularaly...no..."

"Then you should be thanking this Sesshomaru, Wench!" Sesshomaru snaped. Kagome felt the rage build up inside her.

"Listen bub! The name's Kagome, say it with me Ka-go-MEAAHHHH!" Sesshomaru tackled Kagome to the ground.

"This Sesshomaru, does not approve of that tone of voice!" He said angrly. Kagome began to yell but a strong growl from Sesshomaru quickly turned her scream into a whimper. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in ammusement. She wasn't afraid of him, he couldn't detect even the slightest scent of fear in the air, instead he smelled Kagome's anger.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the waters edge. Kagome stood up, dusted off her skirt and rubbed her sore butt. Sesshomaru turned around to face Kagome, he grabbed her wrist and started off towards his castle once again.

Kagome sighed.'Well, isn't he charming!' she thought sarcasticly, 'but what do you expect from a heartless killer?' Kagome alowed Sesshomaru to practicly pull her for a while untill she almost triped over a stick. She pulled her arm away from Sesshomaru and stopped. Sesshomaru turned to look at her.

"What is your problem, wench?" Kagome had enough of being called a 'wench.'

"You want to know what the problem is, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked sarcasticly.

"I'm tierd, I'm hungry, I'm cold, and I hate being called a wench! I'm only going to say this one more time, my name is Kagome and I expect to be called by that name and no other." Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome, coming as close as he could without touching her. 'She is so beautiful when she's mad...No! What am I thinking? She's a human...very attractive...but still a human." He leaned towards her ear and whispered,

"As you wish Kagome-chan." Kagome blinked and let what he had said soke in.

"Really?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"That was easy...why didn't I think of it before?" She asked herself out loud. She looked at Sesshomaru and saw a cloud forming under him.

"What is that?" She asked a little stunned.

"Our transportation." Sesshomaru replied quetly. Kagome nodded and walked over to him. Sesshomaru offered his hand as Kagome steped onto the colud. Then they were off, it only took 20 minutes for them to reach Sesshomaru's castle.


	2. The kiss

**Fire And Ice**

**Disclamer: I still don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, however I do own 3 of the movies n.n**

**respose to reviews**

**Kagamoesiun: **I'm glad you like it and it's mostly a SessxKag story.

**killkikyo: **I'm typing as fast as I can! Don't hurt me! lol. I'm updating as much as I can n.n BTW luv the name.

**Ladyofthewest15: **You...You think it's 'cool'? (cries tears) of joy thank you!

**kmkoolj2010: **I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

* * *

Sesshomaru lead Kagome to were she was going to stay. 

"You should be comfortable here." He said coldly. Kagome nodded and walked into the room. She looked around, there was a large western style bed, with light blue sheats. She opened the closet to find many colourful kimonos, she pulled one out that was white with pink sakura blossoms around the hem. Kagome quickly put it on and examined herself in the mirror. 'Wow, it's so comfortable!' Kagome thought to herself. Sitting on the bed, she looked up at the roof.

"I could get used to this." Kagome thought outloud.

"Get used to what, pretty lady?" Kagome heard a voice. She looked over towards the door to see a young girl with brown eyes and black hair peeking out from behind it.

"Hello! Who are you?" Kagome asked cheerfuly.

"Rin is Rin! What's your name pretty lady?" Rin answered. Kagome smiled at the little girl.

"My name is Kagome. Nice to meet you Rin." Rin walked into the room.

"Sesshomaru-sama asked Rin to tell you that it's almost lunch time, and you should get ready." Rin quickly walked out of the room to get ready for the up coming meal. Kagome giggled to herself at the little girl, then quickly turned to the mirror.

"What shall I do with my hair?" She asked herself, picking up a comb and starting to brush it. She threw it up in a messy bun and smiled. 'Yup that'll work.' She thought as she walked out of her room into the large hallway. She looked left and then right. "What way do I go?" One foot wanted to go left, while the other wanted to go right.

"Hmm...well...right is right!" She thought out loud as she started to walk down the hall going right everytime she had to turn. She finally found the dinning room and walked in to see Sesshomaru sitting at the head of the table and Rin sitting to his left. Kagome sat down beside Rin.

* * *

InuYasha looked at kikyo who's head wasresting on his legs while she was sleeping. 

"Kikyo, forgive me, but I have to find Kagome." He pushed Kikyo off of him gently and stood up. Walking out of the hut, he sniffed the air, trying to pick up Kagome's scent.

"I'm sorry Kagome!" InuYasha called as he ran into the forest.

* * *

Kagome sat outside looking at the stars after dinner. She sighed at the beauty of them, which she could never see in her time.

Sesshomaru walked up behind her and looked up to see what she was looking at.

"The stars truly are at their brightest tonight don't you think?" Kagome asked quietly. Sesshomaru looked down at the miko, surprised that she knew he was there.But he assumed her miko powers were stronger than before.

"Yes, I suppose they are." he answered quietly. His voice was notthe usual cold, monotone but was full of emotion. Kagome looked at the taiyoukai in astonishment.

"Is everything alright, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded and sat down beside Kagome. Kagome looked back up at the stars.

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes." Sesshomaru cupped Kagome's chin in his hand and pulled her face towards his. Kagome could feel his breath on her cheek as his face neared hers. Sesshomaru gently kissed her, feeling her soft lips against his. Kagome wraped her hand around the base of his neck, her other hand placed lightly on his chest.

* * *

InuYasha looked on in horror, 'his' Kagome was kissing his brother Sesshomaru. Before anyone noticed his presence he turned and ran from the scene. 'How could she do that? She's kissing the enimy!' Inuyasha thought as he ran back to Kikyo.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome and stood up, walking away he smiled to himself. Kagome sat shocked, she touched her lips. 'Was I dreaming...'Kagome thought. '...or did Sesshomaru-sama Acctualy kiss me?'

* * *

**Tell me what you think! R&R**


	3. Turning into a demoness

**

* * *

Fire And Ice **

**Disclamer: I still don't own InuYasha, tho I wish I owned one character...not saying who tho!**

**Response to Reviews:**

**dogdemoninuyashaandkagome: **I've been slightly busy the last couple of days but I'm updating ASAP

**Demon Houseki: **Sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter, I'll try to update more often.

**katlin: **I'll try to make this chapter better.

**DarkDemoness14: **I'm glad you liked it n.n I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**ShikonMagic: **You liked it that much? wow, i feel special :D

**daegogurl619: **Sorry I took so long!

**XXinuyashazXXgurlXX: **Thank you! I plan on making more fanfics with sessxkag parings, hope you read those ones too.

**kmkoolj2010: **Ok, next time I don't update within 2 days, E-mail me and tell me to get my ass in gear! lol thanx for the review.

**Kaorie: **I plan to.

**-TaiYoukai Sesshomaru-: **Thank you! Keep reading!

**Fluffy4ever: **Thankies!

AN: Wow! thank you for all the reviews! I hope you all keep reading.

* * *

InuYasha walked into the hut to see Kikyo and Sango talking to each other, he sat down and got the cold shoulder from both the girls.**(AN: For those of you who don't know what the cold shoulder is, it's when you get compleatly ignored, it's rather harsh!) **

"I'm going for a walk! Sango, would you like to join me?" kikyo asked as she stood up.

"No thanks, I think I'll go back to bed." Sango replied. Kikyo nodded and walked out of the hut. Sango turned her attntion to InuYasha.

"Did you find her?" She asked quietly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, but I wish I hadn't." he answered sadly. Sango cocked her head to the side, much like a curious cat.

"Why?"

"She doesn't want to come back..." InuYasha said, he lay down and turned his back to Sango, fighting back tears. He felt as if he was forced to think of Kagome as an enimy rather than an ally. Sango lay down beside Miroku and closed her eyes, she hoped Kagome would come back to them.

* * *

Kagome was woken up by the warm, golden, rays of the sun. Opening her eyes she sat up and looked around. She had to think back a bit to figure out where she was. 

"That's right, I'm at Sesshomaru's castle, he saved me from Naraku. And he kissed me..." Kagome thought outloud. She stood up and walked towards the closet. She opened it up and pulled out a black kimono with light blue and purple dragonflys placed randomly on the cloth. Quickly she slipped it on and walked out into the hall.

"O, Kami! You surprised me!" Kagome jumped when she saw Sesshomaru standing infront of her. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to startle you. All the Lords and Ladys of the lands are having a meeting today, I would like you to acompany me...as the Lady of the Western Lands." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Really?" She asked, slightly confused. Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome squealed and hugged Sesshomaru.

"Of course!" She replied. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and pulled her chin up with a clawed fingure, he swiftly placed a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome kissed Sesshomaru back. Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss.

"Kagome-chan, I know you are a human, And this sesshomaru is supposed to hate humans,so, I was hoping that you would change for me."

"Change into a demon? Is that possible?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, I just have to clame you as my mate." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome was a little hesitant.

"Hai, I will change for you, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome hugged Sesshomaru. Slowly Sesshomaru lowered his head. When he got to her ear he stopped.

"I'm sorry if this hurts Kagome-chan." He whispered, then continued towards her shoulder. He bit down, his sharp fangs breaking the skin. His mouth filled with the warm, sticky, fluid. He licked her wound, then brought his face back up to hers. He kissed her forehead and then turned her around to face the mirror. Kagome looked at herself and almost fainted. Appearing on her face was two jagged magenta stripes on each cheak and a blue cresent moon on her forehead. Her hair was growing longer and changing from black to light blue with navy blue streaks.Her eyes had changed from Chocolate brown to one bright green and the other sky blue. She could feel her ears growing pointed and her fingure nails turning to claws. Her eyelids slowly turned the same colour as Sesshomaru's. She turned around to face Sesshomaru. He looked at her, a smile of achievement crossed his face before it turned loving.

"How do you feel?" He asked, noticing her legs were shaking.

"Overwhelmed by smells, and a little excited." Kagome said shakaly. Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed her hand. He lead her to the meeting room where three other couples sat around a rectangular table. Sesshomaru sat down and motioned for Kagome to sit beside him. Kagome obayed and sat down in the empty chair.

"So, Sesshomaru, You found yourself a mate. It's about time." Naoko, Lord of the Southern Lands, bugged.

"She reeks of human! Where is she from?" Isamu, Lord of the Northern Lands, Staited. His mate, Kazuko, quickly scorned him for his rudeness. Sesshomaru ignored the staitments that were made and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet the lords and ladys of the lands." Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru pointed at the lord and lady of the southern lands.

"First, this is Naoko and Asuka. Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands." Kagome gave a slight bow to show respect.Sesshomaru pointed to a very buff demon and a petite demoness.

"This is the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands. Isamu and Kazuko." Kagome smiled.

"Konnichiwa, Isamu-sama and Kazuko-sama." Kagome said politely. Isamu gave a short grunt in responce.

"Oh please, Kagome-san, you don't have to be so polite. We're of the same rank." Kauko said, giving Kagome a friendly smile. Sesshomaru have a low growl to show that he wasn't finished. He pointed a clawed fingure at two other demons. One looked extremly formal, even more than Sesshomaru. And the other looked almost like an angel, her beauty surpasing anything Kagome had ever seen.

"Kagome-chan, this is Kane and Emi. Lord and Lady of the Eastern lands." Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

"Ohayou goziaimasu, Kane-sama and Emi-sama." Kagome said quietly, while bowing.

"Why does she reek of humans?" Isamu quickly spoke, before being scorned by his mate once more.

"I'm friends with some very intriguing humans, I just came back from seeing them." Kagome said quickly, before Sesshomaru could answer.

"Intriguing? What types of humans are intriguing?" Naoko asked curiously.

"Well, there is Sango, she is a taijiya, one of the last. And there is Miroku, he is a monk." Kagome began. Naoko gave her a confused look.

"You are friends with a demon slayer?" he asked. Sesshomaru quickly broke in.

"I thought we were here to discuss the laws of the lands?" Kagome leaned towards Sesshomaru's ear and whisperd into it.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama. But I should leave now." Kagome stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Chotto matte kudasai, Kagoma-chan." Sesshomaru said, Kagome turned around.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" She answered.

"Aishiteru." He answered quietly. Kagome smiled and walked out of the room. Kane looked at Sesshomaru.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. "Alone?" Sesshomaru nodded and stood up walking away from the table. Kane fallowed him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, she is not of demon birth." Kane said as soon as they were alone. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"how did you know?" he asked quietly.

"She is a miko, I can tell. When she was changed into a demon her aura kept some human like parts. Sesshomaru-sama, why a human?" Sesshomaru was speachless. He couldn't even tell she used to be human.

* * *

Kagome walked outside and sat down. She looked up at the clouds. Sesshomaru had made her his mate and told her he loved her, but she wasn't sure she felt the same about him. 'InuYasha has always been a baka, so why do I think about him?' She asked herself. 'Why do I care?' 

"It's not like he cares about me, he has Kikyo." Kagome said outloud, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Just then, Inuyasha walked out of the surrounding woods.

"Why do you cry demoness?" he said, not knowing it was Kagome he was talking to.

"InuYasha? Do you not recognize me?" Kagome answered. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Ano, no I don't."

"Baka! It's me, Kagome!"

"That can't be! Kagome is human!" Kagome showed InuYasha the bite mark.

"Not any more..." She said quietly.

* * *

**Meanings: **

**Arigato: **Thank you

**Ano:** Umm...

**Konichiwa: **Hello

**Baka:** Idiot (or) fool

**Gomen: **Sorry

**Miko: **Pristess (or) one with spiritual powers

**Taijiya: **Demon Slayer

**Ohayou goziaimasu: **Good Morning

**Aishiteru: **I love you

**Cotto matte kudasai: **Wait just a moment, please.

* * *

**AN: Hehe, cliffie! R&R, tell me what you think! I'll have to remember to update ASAP, so I don't leave you hanging too long. :D If you wanna know the meaning of names in this fanfic. email me and I'll tell you!**


	4. InuYasha vs Sesshomaru

**Fire and Ice**

**kmkoolj2010: **Read and find out! I'm glad you like it, I wasn't sure about it.

**Shadow Kitsune67: **Is it really that good?

**Kagamoesiun: **Great guess! read and find out what he has to say.

**Ayo: **lol don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning this fanfic.

**Ladyofthewest15: **Wow, you love it? I honestly didn't think it was that good.

**kansaki tama: **Ok, i'll see what I can do about that,But if I do anything major, I'm gonna raise the rating.

**AZN GrrrL: **Thanx, I'll try and go a little slower with the story, I really like that ppl are giving me suggestions. I need the help. n.n

**katlin: **I'm so glad you liked it!

**Fluffy4ever: **OMG, I'm so sorry I made you wait so long! but I got to one point and didn't know what to do next.

AN: ok, not as many reviews as i had hoped for. remember ppl, that little button at the bottom is there for a reason. You're suposed to push it and tell me what you think!

Discamer: I, Kirara the two tail, do not own InuYasha. If I did, Kikyo would be dead, InuYasha would be pinned to the god tree again and Kagome and Sesshomaru would be together, with Rin and Shippo as their addopted children.o, and Jaken wouldn't exsist.n.n

* * *

Last Chapter: 

Kagome walked outside and sat down. She looked up at the clouds. Sesshomaru had made her his mate and told her he loved her, but she wasn't sure she felt the same about him. 'InuYasha has always been a baka, so why do I think about him?' She asked herself. 'Why do I care?'

"It's not like he cares about me, he has Kikyo." Kagome said outloud, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Just then, Inuyasha walked out of the surrounding woods.

"Why do you cry demoness?" he said, not knowing it was Kagome he was talking to.

"InuYasha? Do you not recognize me?" Kagome answered. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Ano, no I don't."

"Baka! It's me, Kagome!"

"That can't be! Kagome is human!" Kagome showed InuYasha the bite mark.

"Not any more..." She said quietly.

* * *

This Chapter: 

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his jaw droped. He was silent for what felt like an eternaty to Kagome.

"You...Are...Sesshomaru's mate?" Inuyasha finaly managed to say. Kagome looked at InuYasha, She didn't have anything to say to him.

"Kagome, no. You were mine, and mine alone. How could you go to someone else? especialy my half brother. KUSO, Kagome! Now you are a demoness? You..." InuYasha couldn't finish his sentance because Kagome broke in, a waterfall of tears falling from her oddly coloured eyes.

"INUYASHA!YOU chose Kikyo! YOU left me to DROWN in my sorrows. YOUR brother saved me from Naraku. That's right, NARAKU!I bet you didn't even KNOW about that! Sesshomaru admited his feelings for me. That's more than you have EVER done." Kagome pounded the ground with her fist, leaving a rather large crater in the ground. InuYasha's ears twitched before falling flat on his head.

"You chose the walking corps over me...you chose Kikyo..." She whispered through her sobs. InuYasha walked over to Kagome, who was shaking her head and wiping away her tears. He put his hand on her shoulder. But Kagome quickly moved away from him.

"Don't...Don't touch me!" Kagome said as she looked at InuYasha.

"But..." InuYasha started.

"Osuwari!" Kagome stood up and started to walk towards the castle. InuYasha lifted his head and spat out a mouth full of grass. As soon as the spell wore off, he jumped up ran over to Kagome. Grabbing her wrist,he turned her around. He placed a loving kiss on her lips. Just then Sesshomaru walked out of the castle. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. As soon as he broke away Kagome punched him in the side of his head. She looked behind her to see Sesshomaru, his eyes pulsing red.

"InuYasha, you will pay for that!" He said coldly, before quickly walking over to Kagome.

"Go inside, Kazuko-san wants to speak with you." Sesshomaru lunged at InuYasha. InuYasha unsheathed his tetsuiga and got ready to battle. Kagome sat InuYasha once more and ran up to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, don't hurt him too badly." She said and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She started off towards the castle when Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her shoulder, he pulled her towards him and placed a very passionate kiss on her lips. When he broke away InuYasha was getting up.

"You Bastard, I will kill you and take Kagome back!" He lunged at Sesshomaru with his sword. Sesshomaru quickly pushed Kagome out of the way and Dodged the attack.

"Kagome, go talk to Kazuko-san." Sesshomaru ordered while dodging another attack from InuYasha.(AN: I really suck at fighting sceans, so if this doesn't end up very well, I'm Sorry!)Kagome nodded and walked inside.

* * *

Kagome walked towards the meeting room. 

"Kagome-san, is that you?" Kazuko asked as Kagome slowly opened the door, her attention on the battle outside.

"Hai! Sesshomaru-sama said you wanted to talk to me." She said as she slowly neared the table that Kazuko was sitting at. Kazuko nodded. Kagome sat down and looked at the demoness sitting infront of her.

"Ok, but first, I must know, what type of demon are you?" Kazuko smiled.

"I am a neko youkai. Now Imust know, where you are from." Kazuko looked at Kagome with curiosity in her eyes. Kagome stopped to think. 'Oh no! what do I say?'

"I'm, uhh...b...believe it or not, I...I'm...I'm from the future. 500 years in the future to be exact." Kagome looked at Kazuko, hoping she would believe her. Kazuko smiled.

"I had a feeling you were different. You seem to know more about what is happening then a normal human does." Kagome fell back in her chair. She quickly stood up and dusted off her kimono.

"How do you know so much about who I am?" Kagome whispered. Kazuko smiled,

"I can read minds, acctualy. Not totaly, but I do pick somethings up. Like when you first walked in with Sesshomaru, you were asking yourself why you had come. And when my mate Isamu was staiting that you smelled of a human, you were panicing, you thought he knew. Am I correct?" Kagome couldn't find her tongue so she just nodded.

"I can't always read peoples minds though."

* * *

Sesshomaru kept dodging InuYasha's attacks.

"You're running away!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, from sheer boredom." Sesshomaru replied while dodging yet another useless attack on InuYasha's part.

"Haven't we had this conversation once before?" InuYasha asked throwing a punch Sesshomaru's way. Sesshomaru dodged his punch.

"Yes, I believe we have." Sesshomaru kicked InuYasha in the stomach, then punched his nose. InuYasha spat out a mouth full of blood. His nose was broken and bleading, and he just bit his tongue almost compleatly in half. Sesshomaru lunged at InuYasha, his claws poised to injure. He wanted to kill the immature Zasshu, but Kagome had asked him not to. Sesshomaru's claws made contact with the flesh of InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha let out a scream of pain. He dropped to his knees, holding his shoulder.

"Kagome asked me not to hurt you too badly, so I wont, for her sake. But next time you tresspass on my lands I will not hesitate on killing you!" Sesshomaru said as he turned on his heal and gracefully walked back into his castle to see how Kagome was doing.

* * *

Meanings:

Kuso: Damn it (or) Shit

Zasshu: Mutt (or) Half-breed

Osuwari: Sit

Neko: Cat

Youkai: Demon

Ano: Umm...

Baka: Idiot (or) fool

* * *

AN: So, what did you think? push the button! R&R. I love you all for reviewing! . 


	5. One injured youkai and a dead miko

**Fire And Ice**

**Response to Reviews:**

**katlin: I'm sorry you didn't like it as much, but thanx for reviewing!**

**Ladyofthewest15: Aww, thanks, I'll update ASAP.**

**kmkoolj2010: I hope you like this chapter as much as the last, if not, more.**

**kansaki tama: Sorry thelast chapter wasn't very long, I'm having a bit of writers block. I'm sure you know what that's like. Keep reading!**

**natasha: I'm glad you liked it! Keep reading!**

**Rayne: The best? I don't think so, I'm sure you've read better stories.**

**cacanute: I'm glad u like this one, I plan on finishing the other one after this. And thank-you soooooo much for the encouragement! I needed it!**

**Luna Gardian of the Moon: Aww, I love u too! I'm glad u liked the fighting scene, It was kinda hard to do cuz I'm not really one for fighting.**

**lil inu: glad u like!**

**Ozomi: lol it seems alot of ppl like this story.**

**Saholia: sorry i took so long to update, but here is the next chappie.**

**celestialprincessofblood: again, I'm sorry i took so long to update.**

**Fluffy4ever: Ok, I updated, lol. although I really don't think this story is that good.**

**Fire Aura: Thank you so much! I finaly finished this chapter because of you. Again thank you! I owe you big time!**

**crookshanks2:** Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them! But I do own a rather large collection of Sesshomaru drawings by me! >.

**AN:**I'm soooooooooo sorry I took so long to update, but don't worry I'm back! Thank you all for reviewing and waiting for the 5th chapter of Fire and Ice. I love you all! But FYI, I know how many people read each chapter, and only a tiny fraction of you all are reviewing. Please, PLEASE, review, I want to know what ppl think. if you hate it tell me, if you find a misstake tell me. That way I can fix it and move on. I really want to get over 100 reviews on this story.

* * *

Kagome heard InuYasha's scream and jumped up. She looked at Kazuko, and then at the door. 

"Who was that?" Kazuko asked curiously.

"Sesshomaru's younger, half-brother, InuYasha." Kagome replied sitting down again.

"InuYasha? You mean the zasshu?" Kazuko's eyes grew in interest. Kagome nodded.

"InuYasha is here trying to win me back even though he has choosen another. He is so immature, I hope I never see him again!" Kagome sighed and placed her head in her hands, she could feel a headache coming on.

"You can't lie to me Kagome-san. Your face says it all, I don't even need to read your mind. You still have feelings for the hanyou." Kagome nodded and tears started to run down her face

"He choose a walking corps over me." she sobbed. Quickly she whiped away her tears. She was not a weak human anymore, she was a demon and she had to start acting like one. Sitting up straight she shook her head.

"I have to move on, he will soon be nothing to me!" She said coldly. Kazuko nodded. Just then Sesshomaru walked in.

"Kazuko-san, your mate is waiting for you." Sesshomaru said quickly before walking over to the corner of the room and grabbing a cloth, quickly trying to wipe away the blood on his claws. Kazuko stood up and left closing the door behind her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how badly did you hurt him? I can smell the blood on you, and I heard him scream." Kagome asked quietly. Sesshomaru finished wiping away the blood and walked over to Kagome.

"Not too bad, just as you had asked me." He replied. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Kagome forced a smile and pulled away from Sesshomaru.

"I need to go for a walk. I'll be back in a bit." She said quietly and walked outside. She walked into the woods and looked for a place to sit down and cry. She kept walking until she found a calm river and then she sat down beside it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and began to cry. Hoping no one would hear her. Just then she heard a twig snap behind her. Kagome quickly stood up but didn't turn around. She knew who it was. She could smell grave dirt and clay.

"Kikyou, What would you like?" She asked quietly.

"You are going to die tonight. You are all he talks about. And if I can't have him, neither can you!" Kikyou aimed an arrow at Kagome and smiled.

"I'll get my soul back too." She said. She let go of the arrow and it flew at Kagome. Kagome turned around to see it comming at her. She closed her eyes and waited for the inpact. But it never came. Slowly she opened one eye and then the other. To her surprise Sesshomaru stood infront of her, an arrow stuck in his shoulder. He pulled out the arrow and turned to face Kagome.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Kagome nodded. He turned to face Kikyou.

"You!" Was the only word he could say before he changed into his true form. Kikyou aimed another arrow, this time at Sesshomaru. She let it go and it hit Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru howled and charged at Kikyou. He picked up Kikyou and she placed her hands on his snout and purified him. Sesshomaru shook her and droped her. Kikyou hit the ground with a sickening thud, and Sesshomaru changed back to his humanoid form. Kagome looked at Kikyou and gasped, she was dead. Kagome felt the small piece of her soul return to her. She ran over to Sesshomaru who was sitting down. His Shoulder was bloody and his face and neck was burnt badly. Kagome ripped off a piece of her Kimono and tied it around Sesshomaru's shoulder. She looked around and realized how far she really had walked. She was closer to the Bone Eaters Well then Sesshomaru's castle. She grabbed Sesshomaru around the waist and pulled him up.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you have lost a lot of blood but I need you to gather all of your strength and help me get you to the well just over there." She pionted through a bunch of trees. " I'm gonna take you to the future, my time. I live in a city, and it's gonna smell bad for the first couple minutes." Sesshomaru grunted as Kagome started to drag him towards the well. He tried to help the best he could, he didn't like feeling so weak.

They finaly got to the well. Kagome hugged Sesshomaru as tight as she could and threw both her and him into the well. Soon they were covered by a warm blueish light and then Kagome felt the ground of the well and the waight of Sesshomaru on top of her. She couldn't move, Sesshomaru was too heavy and she was tired.

"Moma! Souta! Jii-chan! Someone!" She called out. She heard a thumping noise and saw Souta look over the edge of the well.

"Nee-chan, is that you? Who's with you?" He called out.

" Hai, Souta, it's me! Sesshomaru-sama needs help. Canyou get Moma?" Kagome called back. Souta nodded and ran back to the house to get his mother. Kagome tried to push Sesshomaru off of her but the area in the well was too small. Just then Kagome saw her mother look over the edge of the well.

"Oh my..." She said and quickly made her way down the well. She looked at Sesshomaru and then at Kagome. Quickly she pulled Sesshomaru off of Kagome and struggled to hold him up. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru around the waist.

"Are you still awake, my love?" Kagome asked. It was the first time she had called Sesshomaru this and it felt wonderful. Sesshomaru grunted in responce.

"Good, We have to go up a ladder now. I'm gonna need your help again. Okay?" Again, Sesshomaru grunted in responce. Kagome started to climb the ladder. Holding on to Sesshomaru with one arm and using the other to climb she slowly made her way up. When she got to the top she threw herself over the edge, making sure not to injure Sesshomaru any more than he was. She winced when she hit the floor but quickly got back up and started to take Sesshomaru towards her house.

"Almost there." She said to him. Souta ran ahead and opened the door for Kagome. She took Sesshomaru inside and layed him down on her sofa. Then she ran into the bathroom and grabbed the first-aid kit. She ran back to Sesshomaru and started to dress his wounds. She started by putting anti-bacterial cream on his burns and then she un-wraped his shoulder. She took out a pair of scissors and cut off the sleave of his Kimono. She cleaned the blood off of his wound and quickly bandaged it up. Then when she was compleatly done she layed down on the floor beside the sofa and fell asleap.

* * *

**Meanings:**

**Arigato: **Thank you

**Ano:** Umm...

**Konichiwa: **Hello

**Baka:** Idiot (or) fool

**Gomen: **Sorry

**Miko: **Pristess (or) one with spiritual powers

**Taijiya: **Demon Slayer

**Ohayou goziaimasu: **Good Morning

**Aishiteru: **I love you

**Cotto matte kudasai: **Wait just a moment, please.

**Zasshu:** Mutt (or) Half-bread

**hanyou:** Half-demon

**Kuso:** Damn it (or) Shit

**Osuwari:** Sit

**Neko:** Cat

**Youkai:** Demon

**Baka:** Idiot (or) fool

**Jii-chan: **Grandpa

**Nee-chan: **used by a younger sibling to an older sibling


	6. Friends & Wacdonalds

**Fire and Ice**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them. Takahashi-san owns them...for now...

**Response to Reviews**

**lovepixie: How's this for asap? lol.**

**kitsune-nekodemon2: No, you're not alowed to forget! Oh and for your review in chapter 3. It was morning, Konichiwa also means just plain 'Hello.' **

**lunarfox: Thank you for the Review.**

**rustyspoons: You're right, we are from different sides of the earth, lol, I live in Canada. I'm really glad you liked my fight scenes, they were hard to do. Anyway, Thanks for the Review!**

**katlin: I'm sorry the last chapter took so long to update, I had writers block, School, and a brother who wont give up the computer.**

**Akari-san: Thank you.**

**AN: **There's not much for me to say, cuz' I already said it all lol. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy! and don't forget to review!

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He felt a chill on his arm and looked at it to see his sleave gone. Slowly he sat up. He touched his face, whatever Kagome had put on it alowed him to heal faster. He looked down at the floor to see Kagome laying there, dirty and covered in blood. He knelt down beside her and gently shook her. 

" Kagome-chan, time to wake up." He said quietly. Kagome's eyes opened and she sat up.

" Sesshomaru-sama, are okay now?" She asked sleeply. Sesshomaru nodded and muttered a word of thanks. Sesshomaru stood up and helped Kagome up.

" Are you hungry? I can make us something to eat." She said as she walked towards the kitchen.

" That would be nice." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw everyone sitting at the table looking at her.

"Get your friend and sit down please Kagome." Her mother said. Kagome nodded and got Sesshomaru. They both sat down and Kagome's Grandfather moved away a little.

"So start explaining Nee-chan!" Souta burst out, he coulden't hold in his excitment any longer. Kagome looked at her mother and sighed.

"Ano...It's sort of a long story. You see, InuYasha..." Kagome told everyone what hapened. She told them about Kikyou, Naraku, InuYasha, and of course Sesshomaru. She told them that when Sesshomaru marked her she changed into a demon. She told them about the battle with Kikyou. When she was done her whole family looked at her with shock on there faces. All of a sudden, Souta jumped up on the table and ran over to Kagome. He touched her hair and the markings on her face to make sure it was all real, then he screamed out "Cool!" Which caused both Sesshomaru and Kagome to cover their ears.

"Souta, don't yell! We have sensitive ears!" Kagome scorned. Souta jumped off the table and looked at Sesshomaru.

"So you're InuYasha no Nee-chan's Big Brother?" Souta asked. Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome stood up and grabbed Sesshomaru's had.

"We can go out for something to eat. But first, you need modern clothes. Kagome ran up stairs, pulling Sesshomaru along behind her. She opened the door to the spare bedroom and walked in. Sesshomaru looked around the room. Kagome opened up the closet and pulled out a shirt. She ran up to Sesshomaru.

" I wonder what size you are." She held it up to Sesshomaru. "Too small." She muttered. She ran back to the closet and pulled out a white button-up shirt. Again, she held it up to Sesshomaru. She smiled and handed it to him.

"Try this on, I'll be right back." She said and ran out of the room. Sesshomaru took off his armor, and layed it on the bed. Then he slipped off his hoari and placed that on the bed as well. Then he put on the shirt and attempted to button it up. Kagome walked in to see Sesshomaru fumbling with the tiny buttons. She giggled and went over to help him. She did up his shirt and then looked at him. She smiled.

"Perfect." She said to herself. Then she gave him a pile of pants.

"Try these on." She told him. "I'll be across the hall getting changed if you need me." She walked out of the room and into hers. She closed her door and opened her closet. She pulled out a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a light blue shirt. She placed them on her bed and took off her dirty Kimono alowing it to fall in a heap around her feet. She quickly picked up her pants and put them on. Just then she heard a knock at the door.

"Kagome-chan, how does this blasted thing work?" A slightly ticked off Inu Taiyoukai asked. Kagome looked down at herself. She had her pants on but no shirt, only a bra. She sighed and went to quickly put her shirt on when she heard the door open and Sesshomaru walk in. She felt her cheaks go bright red. Sesshomaru looked at her and smirked. Kagome quickly knelt down and did up Sesshomau's pants. He had choosen a pair ofblue jeans.Then she stood up. She turned around and went to pick up her shirt when she felt Sesshomaru's arm snake around her waist. Sesshomaru turned her around and planted a very passionate kiss on her lips. Kagome wraped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and deepened the kiss. Sesshomaru slowly lowered her to the bed and began to kiss her neck. Kagome giggled at the sensation. She felt his hand trying to figure out how to get her bra off when she snaped back to reality, her family was still home.

" Not now, Sesshomaru-sama. My family." She told him. Sesshomaru stood up and helped Kagome up. She quickly put her shirt on and they walked down the stairs. Kagome gently grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and they walked outside. Sesshomaru looked around and saw the god tree.

"Is this the same place?" He asked still looking in the direction of the god tree.

"It's changed alot, hasn't it?" Kagome replied. Sesshomaru nodded. They continued on their way.

They were about half way, when Kagome saw her friends from school.

"Kagome! What did you do to your hair?" Eri asked.

"Oh, who's this?" Ayumi asked.

"Are those tattoos on your face?" Yuka practicly yelled.

Kagome sighed.

" Sesshomaru-sama, this is Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, this is Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome explained. "And don't worry about my hair or face." She finished. Ayumi looked up at Sesshomaru.

"He's so tall. How old are you?" She asked.

"My age is irrelevant." Sesshomaru replied coldly. Yuka looked at Kagome and then Sesshomaru.

"Huddle!" She yelled and the three girls grabbed Kagome and huddled.

"Kagome, who is he?" Yuka asked, her voice full of worry.

"I told you, his name is Sesshomaru."

"What's your relationship with him?" Eri asked

"He's my ma...Ano...boyf...ano...fiance. Ya, my fiance!" Kagome replied. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi looked at Kagome.

"Fiance?" They all said together. Gaining a questioning look from Sesshomaru. Kagome broke away from the huddle and ran back towards Sesshomaru. She wrapped her arms around his arm and smiled. Sesshomaru looked down at her and gave a small smile.

"I'll see you guys at school. Bye!" Kagome said as Sesshomaru and herself started back on their way.

Finaly they got to Wacdonalds. Kagome ordered and then she showed Sesshomaru to their seats. Sesshomaru looked around it was very orange and it smelled of grease and burning fat. Just then a young woman in a orange uniform placed a tray infront of him and walked away.

"I didn't know what you wanted to I got you the same thing as me." Kagome said as she handed a hamburger to him. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and how she was eating it and he did the same. In the end, he had grease running down his chin. Kagome laughed and wiped it off with a napkin. They stared into each others eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss. When a young boy, no more than 6 years old, threw up all over the table, causing both Sesshomaru and Kagome to jump up in disgust. Sesshomaru glared at the boy, then grabbed Kagome's hand and stormed out. **(AN: I've seen this happen to someone. I couldn't stop laughing!) **

When they got to Kagome's house no one was home. Kagome found a note stuck to the fridge;

Kagome,  
We went shopping. Be back in 2 hours.  
Love,  
Mom, Jii-chan, and Souta.

She showed it to Sesshomaru and then went to sit down on the sofa. She picked up the remote control and turned on the T.V. Sesshomaru looked at the T.V. and then the device in Kagome's hand. Soon he realized how it worked and sat down beside her. He tried to watch the T.V. but he found Kagome more interesting. He wanted her and he was having trouble controling himself. Soon he found himself leaning towards her. And their lips met. He couldn't stop himself now! He pushed her down and she started to pull at the button on his pants. She got it undone and soon they both found themselves nude.

* * *

**AN: MWAHAHA! I'm gonna stop here! R&R! **


	7. Kidnapped

**Fire and Ice**

**Disclaimer:** These things are starting to get old! I don't own InuYasha and Co. T.T

**Response to Reviews**

**Aya SL: Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it. And thanx for the little lesson.**

**VampirePrincess911: Thanks for the review.**

**tish: I had to leave it at a cliff. I don't feel like raising the rating just yet. Maybe later in the story.**

**Krazedkitty: Thank you.**

**rustyspoons: lol. you think you were blushing reading it? I wrote it and I bet I could have been glowing in the dark I was blushing so much.**

**lunerfox: Ha, you seem to be unable to compleat your sentances. lol Glad you liked it!**

**Kat57: Maybe in a later chapter I'll put in a lemon. But not yet.**

**kansaki tama: I'm sorry my chapters haven't been very long. I'll try to make them longer.**

**Hikaritenshi2000: Thank you for the review.**

**Kage Faia Kyou Koori: Here's the next chapter.**

**sheenachi: ...umm...yeah...okay... 0.o**

**Andromeda Nymphetamine Nemesis Baddacelli: Wow! Thank-you!**

**kitsune-nekodemon2: Evil? Thank-you! I try so veryhard. lol**

**hermione: Thanx.**

**Princeyukilover901: lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**inulover13: hmm...that's not a bad idea...**

**Mizu the Water Godess: Aww, thanx! I feel so loved!**

**AN:** This chapter starts off in Kagome's room. I know I ended the last chapter in the T.V. room, so lets say Sesshomaru carried her to her room.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes. She found herself in her bed. Looking at her clock she noticed that her family would be home in half an hour. She felt a warm hand move over her stomach and gently grab her hand. Then she remembered what she had done with Sesshomaru and smiled to herself. Just then she heard a knock on the door. She got out of bed and walked down the stairs. She picked up Sesshomaru's shirt and put it on to cover herself up. Slowly she walked to the door while buttoning up the shirt and opened it up. Standing at the door was Hojo. 

"Is Kagome home?" He asked. Kagome sighed.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"Kagome? Wow, your friends said you looked different but I never imagined... Are you really engaged?" He said. Kagome looked down at her clothes to make sure she was still covered.

"Ano...Hai. Well acctually... we are...Ano...sorta Married." She smiled. She and Sesshomaru were mates which ment they were already married.

"Oh." Hojo replied. "Well..." He hugged Kagome and walked away. "Congrats!" He called over his shoulder. Kagome stood shocked, Slowly she closed the door and turned around. She started to walk towards the stairs when a very naked Sesshomaru walked down them. He pulled Kagome towards his self and kissed her.

Meanwhile, With Hojo

Hojo walked into an empty street and smiled. His face and body started to warp. A few seconds past and Hojo was gone, standing in that same spot was Naraku.** (AN: Bet you didn't expect that!) **He heard a scream and turned around to see a young child. Without a moments hesitation, he killed the child.

"Baka Ningen!" He said to the corps and walked away. A smile on his face.

"So the Miko and the Taiyoukai are mates? Not for long, not with me around!"

Back with Kagome

Sesshomaru sat in the T.V. room watching sumo wrestling, while Kagome was having a shower. He had his shirt on, the top few buttons undone, and his pants, which he had not done up due to the fact that he was still unable to. A couple of minutes later, Kagome walked down the stairs wearing a plain yellow skirt and a blue shirt. She looked at Sesshomaru and her jaw dropped. She quickly realized her mouth was open and closed it. '_Damn_,' She thought, '_He just keeps getting hotter!_' She quietly sat down beside him. She picked up the remote and switched the channel to the history channel. Sesshomaru was just about to get mad when he heard his name on the T.V. He looked at it.

"...when the lord of the western lands was spotted with a human child. It was said he saved her from certain death..."

"How do they..." Sesshomaru muttered. Kagome giggled.

"Because, It is History in my time." She explained. Sesshomaru nodded then looked back at the T.V. There was 3 actors recreating the first time he had seen Kagome. It was in his father's grave. A man with short hair that had been dyed blonde pulled on a prop that was supposed to be Tetsuiga stuck in the rock.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded, then burst out laughing. A short man with longish black hair apeared on the T.V.

"That's supposed to be InuYasha!" Then she quickly shut up. " Hey, look! They didn't go wrong on me!" A young woman with beautiful long black hair and bright eyes entered beside the actor playing InuYasha. Sesshomaru huffed.

"She's no where near as beautiful as you..." He mummbled under his breath. Kagome looked at him.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you?" She said. Sesshomau shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied. Kagome giggled. She cuddled into him then realized his pants were still un-done. She got off of the sofa and knelt down between Sesshomaru's open legs. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. Kagome gently reached up and did up his pants. As she was standing up Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down so she was sitting on top of him. She had one leg on each side of him. She leaned down and kissed Sesshomaru. It was indeed one of their most pationate kisses. His hand found it's way up her shirt and began to work at her bra once again. Just then Kagome's little brother Souta walked in.

"Eww! KAGOME!" Souta yelled. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru jumped up. Kagome's face was bright red.

"Souta, you didn't see anything!" She said.

"Nice try Nee-chan! But the Jedi Mind Trick doesn't work on me." Souta replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked, making a funny face.Souta laughed at Kagome then looked at her and Sesshomaru.

"...I forget what we were talking about..." He said scratching his head then walking away. Kagome smiled.

"What did you do to him?" Sesshomaru asked.

" It's Simple." She replied. " I got him talking about something else, then I made him laugh. He forgets things instantly that way!" She finished. Kagome's mom walked in, followed by her grandfather. Their arms were full of bags. Sesshomaru gently tugged on Kagome's hand. He pulled her outside. Hand in hand, they walked down the street. _'I wonder where we are going.'_ Kagome thought. Just then Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and jumped on top of a building. Kagome sighed.

"You know, I could have jumped myself." Kagome told Sesshomaru. His only responce to her was a smirk. He put her down and begain to run and then jump onto other buildings. Kagome giggled and ran after him. She had almost caught up when she was grabbed from behind. She let out a short scream and was gone. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and started to follow Kagome's scent.

Kagome kicked and punched the person who had grabbed her but they were stronger then her. She stopped struggling when she noticed where she was. A very familiar warm blueish light surrounded her and her captor. _'The well? How does this person know about the well?' _she thought. The first name that popped into her mind was, _'InuYasha?' _Before she knew it, they were on the other side of the well. She felt her feet leave the ground. She slowly drifted up. Her captor turned her around to face him.

"Konichiwa, my love." Naraku said. He was still wearing Hojo's clothes.

"Naraku! Why were you in..." She was stoped by a rough kiss. Kagome pushed him away.

" Now, now, Kagome. It's not wise to upset me when we are this high off of the ground." Naraku advised. Kagome looked down and found they were about 100 feet above the ground. Kagome begain toscream.

" Let me down! Please! Let me down!" She begged. Naraku laughed.

"kukuku. Don't you trust me, Kagome?" Kagome looked into his crimson eyes.

"No." She said simply. Then she dug her claws into his arm. " I suggest you let me down, before I rip your arm clean off!" She demanded. Naraku laughed but his eyes flashed of fear. Slowly they neared the ground.

"My dear Kagome..." He begain as miasma seeped from the wounds in his arms. Kagome started to coff and covered her face with her hands.

"I suggest you do as I say, or you may never see the light of day again." Naraku laughed.

* * *

**AN: Thank you sooo much for all the reveiws! I hope you all continue to tell me what you think of my story, I love hearing from everyone!I would likeeveryone to make some art for this story. I'm planning on putting this story on Devient Art, and I would love to have art to go with it. Thank you again! Kirara the two tail**


	8. I'm pregnent?

**Fire And Ice**

Reveiw Responces

**kitsune-nekodemon2: I'm glad you like it! I don't like Hojo very much so I thought I'd make him into a bad guy n.n;**

**Andromeda Nymphetamine Nemesis Baddacelli: Yeah, she was kidnapped! lol**

**Hikaritenshi2000: I'm really glad you like this story.**

**Sakimi: I'm sooo sorry it takes me so long to update! I don't get as much computer time as I wish. I've already got the next chapter writen, it's just a matter of typing it up, so hang in there.**

**Sesshie's princess Kagome: I LOVE your user name! It's awsome!**

**Mizu the Water Godess: I love getting reviews from you, Mizu-chan. I really hope you like this chappy!**

**XxcutiekatxX: Thank-you!**

**rustyspoons: My DA user name is Kitty-katt-katrina. I don't have much on there right now, just a few poems, and a piccy on sess that i drew. It's in my scraps. Do you really think my story kicks arse? I feel so loved lol**

**lunerfox: lol. sorry.**

**cacanute: lol. it's sorta weird getting reviews from my little brother's best friend. lol but it's nice! thanx tarron!**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. If I did, I'd be married to Sesshomaru! n.n;;;; lol.

* * *

Kagome woke up. Her head felt like a truckwas crushing it. Slowly, she sat up and looked around. The smell of death and rot attacked her sensitive nose, causing it to twitch. The air was warm and moist. She stood up and walked to the door. Cautiously, she slid it open. She stuck her head her head out and looked up and down the hallway. Kagome quietly walked down the hall to a light. Opening the door, she stepped in. Sitting on the floor at the other side of the room was Naraku.

"Ahh, I see you are up." He said. Kagome slowly backed up, but tripped over a young girl with white hair, holding a mirror. Kagome tried to scream, but her voice failed. She found herself too scared to even move. Naraku stood up and walked over to Kagome. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Why are you afraid, koi? You didn't seem to fear me when you threatend to rip off my arm." Naraku said darkly. Kagome looked at him and tears filled her oddly coloured eyes. Naraku smiled and pulled Kagome close to his cold body. His arms wraped around her waist and he sighed. Kagome tried to pull away but couldn't.

"You will be the Queen of the world, koi. We will be together for all eternity." He laughed.

Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could, looking for his mate. He caught her scent and that of the despicable Naraku. Sesshomaru's speed increased as his heart pounded in his chest. He would kill Naraku this time!

"...We will be together for all eternity." Sesshomaru heard Naraku laugh and he could smell Kagome's fear. he ran down the hall of what seemed like an abandoned castle. Throwing open the door, Sesshomaru was quickly set into a rage. In front of him he saw Naraku kissing Kagome...not just kissing her, but going all out! Tongue and all! Kagome was crying, but for some reason, she did not fight him.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru yelled, "I'll kill you!" Naraku broke away from his kiss with Kagome and threw her against the wall, earning a growl from Sesshomaru.

"You can't kill me, Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome is mine now." Naraku said calmly.

"Kagome-chan is no one's possession!" Sesshomaru growled back. Naraku laughed.

"She will be my queen, and she will have my children. She will love me, or she will die!" Naraku said in ammusement. This time Sesshomaru laughed.

"How can she have your children when she is carrying mine?" He asked. Kagome gasped. How did he know? She didn't even know! Naraku looked at Kagome, then back at Sesshomaru. Then he ran out of the room.

"I'll be back, and Kagome will be mine!" he yelled as he disappeared. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't you fight him?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked at the floor.

"I'm a demoness, yet...I...He was still stronger than me...I tried, but...I...I just couldn't..." She begain to cry and stood up. Sesshomaru quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm pregnant?" She asked quietly, wiping her tears away. Sesshomaru nodded.

"How long are demon pregnancies?" She asked. Sesshomaru thought for a moment.

"About 2 months." He replied simply.

"That's it! It's 9 months for humans!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru smiled. He gently picked Kagome up bridal style and they walked to Sesshomaru's castle.

* * *

**AN: I know this chappy is really short, but don't worry! Next chappy will be longer! I promise! **

**just a little preveiw...**

InuYasha looked at the baby.

"I never thought that Kagome's son would be my nefew...I...well..." InuYasha smiled weakly, "Congratulations." He finished.

**OMG! I'm sooo excited about the next chappy! Remember to review pplz! I want 10 reveiws or no chappy! n.n see ya soon!**


	9. Hitachii

**Fire and Ice**

**Responce to Reviews**

**Mizu the Water Godess: Omg! lol the first and longest review! lol thank-you!**

**lunerfox: I'm trying to get 100 reviews. Just cuz' they make me feel good! n.n**

**justalittleislandgirl: ...thanx for the review...mom... n.n;;**

**kitsune-nekodemon2: cuz' I knew it would make ppl review! lol**

**Sesshie's princess Kagome: I know I promised to make my chappies longer, bet last chappie was one of those that don't really do anything but set up for the following chappie...if that makes any sense. lol**

**Stranger: Thank-you for the review!**

**Krazedkitty: Thank-you! I'm glad you like my story and I hope you continue to read it!**

**inuyasha-daioh: lol yeah, it's long.**

**lusterstreak: You meet their child in this chappy! so read on, and enjoy!**

**sessysgurlapril13: lol it only takes once!**

**sesshomaru's queen: Wow! That really makes me feel special! I'm 15 turning 16 in August. lol hope you're not in too much trouble. oh btw...I know my spelling is really, REALLY, bad lol but I don't have a Beta...**

**cacanute: lol. ok ok!**

**DaRkSKaterGirl: thank-you!**

**Hikaritenshi2000: Glad you like it!**

**Dark Angel Hollie: lol ok!**

**rustyspoons: lol kikyou is dead, Sesshy killed her remember.**

**Sakimi1014: n.n**

**Erica: Hmm...I never really thought of that...maybe he could lol. I'm really glad you like my story! Keep reviewing please!**

Disclaimer: (cry) I hate saying this! It makes me feel un-important...okay...here I go...Idon'townInuYasha!

AN: Wow! I wakeup yesterday morning and check my e-mail. I turn around to talk to my mom while it's loading then look back at the screen...I fell off of my chair! I had so many reviews! Thank-you soooooo much! I'm sorry I didn't get this up yesterday! I saved it on a disc on my computer and went to transfer it onto my mom's computer and lost it (sob) I was soo up set! I just spent all day re-typing it!

* * *

**2 months later **

"Kagome-sama, you HAVE to breath! Take a deep breath and push. Thechild is almost out." A young servent said. She sat holding Kagome's hand while Sesshomaru paced the hall outside of their room. Kagome had woken up in the early hours of the morning. She had been in labour for nearly 8 hours now.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Come see! It's a boy!" The young servent rushed to Sesshomaru, urging him in the door. Sesshomaru walked over to kagome and smiled warmly. He sat down and looked at his new born son. He had Silver hair, hanyou ears, 2 blue jagged stripes on each cheak, and brown demon eyes.

"What's his name?" Kagome asked eagrly.

"Hitachii." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome smiled and looked at her son. She repeated the name, Hitachii.

"My Lord and Lady, Lord InuYasha and 3 others are here. There is a Demon exterminator, a monk, and a small kitsune kit. They would like to see you and your child." An older servent said. Sesshomaru nodded and the four walked into the room.

"Kgome-chan! Sesshomaru-sama. How are you?" Sango asked. Kagome rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I'm a little tired." Kagome replied with a small giggle.

"What is the young Lord's name?" Miroku asked. Kagome smiled.

"Hitachii" She replied. InuYasha looked at the baby.

"I never thought that Kagome's son would be my nefew...I...Well..." InuYasha smiled weakly, "Congratulations." He finished.

-Flashback-

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into Kaede's village. The villagers were afraid of Sesshomaru, for the simple fact that he was the taiyoukai of the west, but felt a little safer because they recognized the demoness walking beside him as their beloved Miko-sama. Kagome and Sesshomaru quietly made their way into Kaede's hut.

"Kaede-sama, is InuYasha here?" Kagome asked. Just then, InuYasha walked in.

"Oh. K...Kagome." Was all he managed to say. Miroku and Sango pushed their way into the hut.

"Wow! Kagome-sama, when InuYasha said you had changed he really ment it!" Miroku said. Kagome smiled. She looked at her best friend, Sango, who seemed to know why Kagome was there. She gave a small smile and a nod.

"I have good news!" Kagome said, "Sesshomaru and I are going to have a child!" Sango's smile widened and she gave her friend a hug. Miroku smiled, _'Kagome-sama is having a child and Sango-chan still hasn't agreed to bare my children. Life is so un-fare.'_ he thought InuYasha lookd at Kagome, the look in her eyes urged him to say something.

"Keh." Was all he could say. He turned around and walked out of the hut. He ran into the forest, towards the god tree. When he got there he climbed to the highest branch and sat down. He could smell Sesshomaru all over Kagome...and...in her. It made him feel sick! He always thought Kagome would have _his_ children! He thought he would be the one to have her.

-End Flashback-

Shippou jumped up on the bed and looked at Hitachii.

"Okaa-san, Can I stay with you? I want to be Hitachii-kun's big brother." He asked. Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at the young kitsune and nodded. Sippou smiled and hugged Kagome, He bowed to Sesshomaru, thanking him in the process then he ran off to go tell Rin that they were siblings. Sango looked down at the baby.

"He's going to be a lot like his father. I can feel it." She said warmly. Soon they left and Kagome and Sesshomaru were left alone with their new born son, Hitachii, for the first time.

"I'll teach him to hunt and fight." Sesshomaru said warmly, "As my heir, hewill need to know how to be a taiyoukai." Kagome smiled. Hitachii was to be the first hanyou taiyoukai.

Six years past and all of Kagome and Sesshomaru's children grew. Hitachii now wore a grass green kimono (like Inu-kun's) and had his long silver hair pulled back loosely.

"Otou-sama, I tired." Hitachii said as Sesshomaru was training him, "May I go see Rin?" He asked quietly. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded his head, gently rubbing his temples. Hitachii ran off to go find Rin so that together they could tourcher Jaken.

"He's growing up so fast." Kagome said quietly, walking into the dojo. Sesshomaru loked at his mate. She had become even more beautiful after having thier child. Her light hair was pulled up eligently in a semi-messy bun and she wore a pale blue kimono with a light pink obi that showed off every beautiful curve of her body. Sesshomaru gently pulled Kagome close to him and rested his chin on top of her head. He could feel Kagome's petit hands combing through his silver hair. This caused him to 'purr' earning a giggle from Kagome.

"I want another." Kagome said warmly. Sesshomaru looked down at his mate.

"Another what?" He asked. Kagome giggled.

"Another child. I would like to have another child." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Really?" He asked huskly. Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I also want Hitachii, Rin, and Shippou to meet their grandmother." Kagome said.

"You want to go to the future?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded, "Yup." Sesshomaru let out a small grone. He didn't like the smell of the future. It gave him a head-ache. Just then, Jaken ran and hid behind kagome and Sesshomaru. He was dripping with water and wore a hot pink kimono.

"Milord and Lady, please save me from your children!" Jaken begged.

"Oh Jaken! We have a surprise for you!" Shippou said in a mocking voice. Shippou now looked to be in his teen years. His hair was cut short, his voice was deeper, his tail was longer, and his emerald eyes were more serious. He looked around for Jaken, carrying a bucket full of mud and worms. Sesshomaru's cold eyes flickered with amusement."Good luck, Jaken. It seems you'll need it." He said as he kicked the imp towards his adopted son. Shippou smiled menicingly. Jaken bowed.

"Oh please, Shippou-sama! Please leave this lowly servent alone!" he begged. Shippou berst out laughing then dumped the mud over Jaken's head. Jaken sputtered.

"It's in my underwear!" He cried. Hitachii and Rin ran up to Jaken. Hitachii dumped water over Jaken then Rin rushed towards him with lipstick and eyeshadow. Rin was now 13 years old. Her long hair was pulled tightly back, and she wore a dark blue kimono. She had grown into a very beautiful young woman. Kagome giggled. She felt a little sorry for the toad-like creature, so she decided to save it.

Okay! Everyone get ready to go! We're going to see grandma!" Kagome yelled. Instantly, Rin, Shippou, and Hitachii ran inside. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I was enjoying that." He told Kagome. She giggled.

"They all gang up on the poor...'thing.' They learn it from you, you know." Jaken walked up to Kagome.

"Arigatou, Domo Arigatou, Kagome-sama!" He said in his usual high-pitched annoying voice. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"I'm way too nice for my own good!" She told her mate. Sesshomaru shook his head at her. He lead her inside being sure to step on Jaken in the process. As they were walking down the hall Shippou stoped in front of them. He bowed then looked at them.

"Okaa-san, Otou-sama, I'm ready to go. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" He asked politely. Kagome smiled. Take a bath. We're going to eat before leaving." She told him. Shippou bowed once again and ran towards the bath. Sesshomaru and Kagome made their way to their room. When they got to there, Kagome sat down on the bed. She pulled her hair out of the bun and let it fall down her back. Sesshomaru looked at her, he was having trouble controlling himself. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Kagome begain to comb the tangles out of her hair. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He could smell her scent of peaches and cinnamin. He could hear her quiet breathing. He couldn't controll himself any more. He quickly made his way to Kagome. He gently pulled her to her feet. He looked at her hungerly, and slowly leaned towards her. Their lips met and Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer, deepening the kiss in the process. Kagome gently pushed Sesshomaru's shirt off of his shoulders. Her hands trailed along his perfect stomach. One of Sesshomaru's hands found it's way to Kagome's bottom, the other was on her breast. Kagome let out a small moan as Sesshomaru gently massaged her breast. He pulled the top of Kagome's kimono off and lay her down on the bed. His kisses trailed from Kagome's lips, down her neck, all the way to her stomach. He positioned himself on top of her and proceded to un-dress her. Jaken walked down the hallway towards his Lord and Lady's room. He opened the door and just about died. In front of him, Kagome and Sesshomaru, were in the middle of mating. Kagome screamed and franticly tryed to cover up. Sesshomaru growled and quickly walked towards Jaken.

"I'm sorry Milord! I did not know you were... well..." Jaken tried to say. Sesshomaru kicked him out of the room, literaly, and stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked angerly. Jaken quicky stopped begging Sesshomaru not to kill him.

"Dinner is ready." He said causiuosly. Sesshomaru turned around and walked back into the room.

"Dinner..." He said. Kagome giggled and stood up, putting her kimono back on. She quickly combed her hair, still giggling.

"What is so funny?" Sesshomaru asked while adjusting his shirt.

"We got caught." She answered in amusement. They left to go eat. When they were done, Sesshomaru and Kagome lead their children to the Bone Eaters Well.

"We all need to hold hands. If you let go you'll be left behind, and I really don't want to have to come back for anyone." Kagome said. Everyone joined hands and they jumped in, a warm blueish light covered them and soon they were on the other side of the well. Kagome went up the ladder first, then Rin, Hitachii, Shippou, and last was Sesshomaru. They walked out of the well house and both Shippou and Hitachii covered their noses.

"Okaa-sama, What is that horrid smell?" Hitachii asked.

"The polution from cars, garbage, and almost everything else humans have created." Kagome replied. They made their way towards the house and Kagome knocked on the door. Kagome's mom answered.

"Mama! How are you?" Kagome asked. Kagome's mom just about burst into tears.

"Kagome! It's been forever! Come in!" Kagome and her family walked in side and Kagome's mom lead them all into the T.V. room. Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Hitachii all sat on the sofa, while Rin sat on the floor and Shippou sat on a chair. Kagome's mom rushed into the kitchen. A few moments later she came back with cookies and hot chocolate.

"So Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama. Who are these beautiful children?" She asked. Kagome smiled.

"They are our children. Shippou and Rin are addopted. Shippou is a kitsune and Rin is a human. This is Hitachii, he is our first born." Kagome explained. Her mom smiled. Souta came running down the stairs.

"Nee-chan?" He asked as he causiously walked towards them. His hair was dyed blonde and he looked much older. Kagome smiled.

"Souta! How are you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine once you tell me who everyone is..." He said slowly. Kagome giggled.

"You're so silly! You're their uncle! This is Shippou, Hitachii, and Rin." Kagome said. Souta sat down.

"Wow..." He said amazed.

* * *

**AN: YAY! lol Please R&R! PLEEEEAAAASE! oh and I have 105 reviews! Thank-you everyone! I feel soooo loved!**


	10. Home

**Fire and Ice**

**Response to Reviews**

**LynGreenTea: lol okay, I wrote more n.n**

**haterd101: Wow! I'm glad you liked it that much!**

**Mizu the Water Godess: I think you may be my biggest fan Mizu-chan! lol Your reviews just keep getting longer and longer. It makes me feel very special! I hope you continue to read and review. I love getting long reviews! n.n**

**GravityGrave: lol Thank you so much! I hope to get more reviews from you!**

**AineSakuyaHitomiVanKagomeSess: n.n My story made your day better? I feel special!**

**Midnight-Kitsune1: I glad you like my story! and I'm sorry it takes me so long to update.**

**Sesshomarbaby18: lol I thought so too! I hope you continue to read and review!**

**kmkoolj2010: Very scary thought, eh? lol But I think the kids will like him, no?**

**Princeyukilover901: Yay! I gave you a birthday present! Teehee! I hope you had an awesome b-day! oh and I hate Jaken too, his voice is soooo annoying lol**

**m2m231: thank you!**

**RIN123: Arigato!**

**yumi: lol I'm glad you 'loved it'**

**Rae Maduva: lol I know I'm really bad at spelling! I don't type my story up on Word so I don't have a spell check.**

Disclaimer: I don't own them...But I would love to have Sesshomaru's fluffy!

AN: I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update! Unfortunately, I haven't had the time. Forgive me, Please!

* * *

Last time: 

_"Nee-chan?" He asked as he cautiously walked towards them. His hair was dyed blonde and he looked much older. Kagome smiled._

_"Souta! How are you?" She asked._

_"I'll be fine once you tell me who everyone is..." He said slowly. Kagome giggled._

_"You're so silly! You're their uncle! This is Shippou, Hitachii, and Rin." Kagome said. Souta sat down._

_"Wow..." He said amazed._

Now:

"How old are they?" Souta asked. Kagome smiled warmly.

"Rin is 14, Shippou is 17, and Hitachii is 6." Souta looked at the two oldest.

"Rin-chan and Shippou-kun are not born of you and Sesshomaru-sama...right?" Kagome nodded.

"I adopted Shippou when I was traveling with InuYasha. Rin was adopted by Sesshomaru. He saved her from a pack of hungry wolves." Souta stared at his sister as he tried to soak in everything she was telling him.

"I guess a bit has changed, 'Nee-chan." Souta said with a small smile.

"Hai, look at you! Your taller than me now! And your hair looks very good." Kagome said looking at her little brother. Souta beamed with pride.

"Arigato, 'Nee-chan!" Souta looked at the door then back at his sister. Sesshomaru noticed this,

"Is there someplace you must be?" His cold voice rang out. Souta jumped slightly.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. I am on my way to see Kimi-chan. We are going to have lunch."

"Who might Kimi be?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Souta smiled.

"She's my girlfriend!" He replied proudly. Sesshomaru became even more curious.

"What is a girlfriend?" He asked. Souta hesitated, trying to find a way to explain it to the demon from the past.

"Ano...she is a...future mate possibility...my woman." Sesshomaru seemed to understand because his attention was now on Rin, who had found a beauty magazine.

"I would like to take the children shopping. Do you wish to come, Koi?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru shook his head gently. Kagome looked at Hitachii, Shippou, and Rin.

"You all need clothes if I'm gonna take you out." she said, then led them all upstairs to her bedroom. 'I wonder if any of this stuff would fit me?' Kagome thought as she looked through her closet. She pulled out a black skirt and a white tank-top for Rin. Handing them to her, Kagome told her that someone down stairs would assist her in dressing.

"Okay, Hitachii, you're next!" Kagome said with a smile.

"I will not wear anything like what you gave Rin." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome smiled warmly.

"For you and Shippou, We need to go to Souta's room." She told the boys. She walked out of her room to her little brother's. Opening the door she looked in, his room was completely clean. She laughed and walked in, 'He hasn't changed in one way at least.' she thought. Opening his closet she pulled out some of Souta's old clothes and laid them on the bed.

"Go ahead and choose what you want to wear." Kagome told her youngest son. She looked at Shippou.

"Choose something from here." She pointed to the closet, "I'll be in my room changing." Quickly she left.

Several minutes past and soon everyone was downstairs ready to go.

* * *

**Ok, I know this chapter is really, really, short but I am also working on my other story, In the Arms of a Wolf. The next chapter will be longer! R&R please!**


	11. Sorry

Hello Everyone. I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story for a while. Now that I am in grade 11 I haven't had alot of time for thinking up more of this story. I have, however been able to write a number of shorter fanfictions that I will post soon. If I get enough reviews for this story... I may pick it up again... But it will not be where I left off. I will start a sequal to this story. Hitachii will be older and he will have siblings other than Rin and Shippou. For now, I ask that you check out some of my other stories.

Kirara the two tail


	12. Authors Note

Authors Note:

To all my fans and anyone else who decided to read my stories. I, Kirara the two tail, am sad to say that I am not able to continue my stories at this time. I'm very sorry and I hope you all understand my situation. I am pregnant, working part-time and trying to finish my grade 12 year as well as getting married. Please forgive me! I hope to pick up again near the middle of June (after the baby is born). I hope you all understand why I haven't updated in 7 months, and I hope to keep the fans I still have.

Love to you all!

Kirara the two tail


End file.
